Harry Potter and the Order of the Shadowhunters
by potterprincess7
Summary: When Clary, Jace, Alec, Simon and Isabelle's plans for a nice holiday go wrong, and they end up at Hogwarts, havoc breaks loose. Not only is Umbridge sensing something weird about the Shadowhunters, and tormenting all the witches and wizards, but Voldemort has made an unusual ally to destroy the wizards and the Shadowhunters in one go. Will the heros team up to destroy the enemy?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- The Not-So-Perfectly-Planned Holiday  
Clary, Jace, Alec, Isabelle and Simon ran to the boarding gate.  
"Hurry!" Clary exclaimed, ushering on the others. "We'll be late!"  
Jace rolled his eyes. "We wouldn't be running late if Simon and Izzy hadn't made us stop to get bacon rolls!" Simon was trailing behind the group, and thankfully he and Izzy didn't hear.  
"We're never going to arrive in time!" she gasped. "And this holiday was going to be incredible."  
The group of friends had decided that they really needed a holiday, and were heading to Australia for a few months, to cool off before heading back into battle. Alec had booked their tickets the night before, so they had been running late as a result of quick packing.  
Jace ran to the head of the group. "Time to use shadowhunter speed. Desperate times call for desperate measures."  
He picked Clary up, put her on his back and began to run. Clary giggled as Isabelle picked up Simon and Alec just ran alone.  
They ran at superhuman speed, trying not to catch the attention of the other people around them.  
"Made it," Clary sighed, relieved as Jace put her down at the gate. The others pulled up behind them.  
Isabelle put Simon down and inspected her 6 inch heels. "Glad I decided for a short heel today. Didn't know I'd need the extra speed!" Clary looked at her sarcastically.  
"Short heels? Izzy, those are 6 inches, at least!" She exclaimed. Izzy looked at Clary's black flats. "As I've said countless times before, no less than 7 inches. I broke my own rule."  
They glanced quickly at their tickets and went through the gate.  
"I love airplanes," Jace said, as he sat down next to Clary and Alec. "They're so much fun to ride!" Clary laughed. Simon and Izzy rolled their eyes.  
The captain began to speak.  
"Welcome, passengers. My name is Aberforth, and I am delighted to welcome you onto this flight to London, via Goat Airlines."  
Alec went red. Clary, Jace, Izzy and Simon turned to Alec in shock.  
"LONDON?!" They all exclaimed. Everyone began to talk at once. A flight attendant came over to them, and asked them what's wrong.  
"Is something wrong, dears?" Jace stood up.  
"Something is very wrong, numbskull! We're going to Australia, you know, beaches, vegemite, g'day, mate!" The lady shook her head. "This is a flight to London. You must have booked wrong."  
Alec went redder. "I-I'm sorry, guys. I changed it at the last minute... I thought London would be more fun!"  
Clary was furious. She'd always wanted to go to Australia!  
Isabelle swatted her brother on the head. "Really, Alec? You could've told us!"  
Jace sat back down, sulking. "Yeah. And then I could have brought my London toothbrush, instead of my Australian one!"  
Clary glanced at Jace. "You have international toothbrushes?"  
Jace nodded. "They're the height of sophistication in Idris," he said, matter-of-factly. Alec shook his head. "No they're-" Jace slammed his hand over Alec's face. "Shut your face, parabatai."  
Simon sighed. "Guess we're going to London," he said. Izzy nodded. "I don't mind... Should be fun!" Clary nodded, and grabbed Jaces hand. The familiar spark of Heavenly Fire struck her, and she cursed it.  
But they were going to London. And together. What could go wrong?  
They landed in London almost a day later. Izzy and Simon were laughing their heads off as they stepped onto the Tarmac.  
"Did you see her face when she saw you drinking the blood?" Izzy exclaimed. Simon nodded. "I know! And I'm all, "oh, this? It's cordial"!"  
Clary huddled into Jace, as it was fairly cold here. Alec walked behind, still in shame.  
They collected their luggage and went onto the street.  
"Only problem now is, where are we going to sleep?" asked Clary.  
As they walked down the street, looking for a hotel, the noticed a family with 4 ginger kids. They gave off an aura that read, "NOT HUMAN NOT HUMAN NOT HUMAN!". Jace noticed this and went over to them.  
"Hey," he said casually. "Mind telling me where you guys are going?"  
The ginger mum replied. "Oh, we're, um, taking our kids to catch a train to their boarding school!"  
Clary came up to her as well. "It's ok, we're not human either."  
One of the ginger boys gasped. "Are you going to Hogwarts, too?" He asked.  
Clary looked confused. The others were catching up now.  
Jace walked over to the red headed girl, and started talking to her. "We're shadowhunters," he said. "Half angel, half human."  
"We're the Weasleys!" The family said in unison. "We're witches and wizards," the red headed girl explained to them.  
"We're sorry to cause trouble," Simon said, "but could we go with you to this Hogwarts? We need a place to stay."  
The two older boys, who were obviously twins, said, "SURE! We'll get Harry to negotiate with Dumbledore, and see if you guys can stay. Harry's good friends with Dumbledore."  
The five friends were immensely confused, but happy that they were able to have a place to stay.  
"Thank you so much," Clary said, and off they went, 4 shadowhunters, a vampire and 5 ginger wizards.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Thanks for reading so far! I hope you're enjoying it... but beware, this one is a long one!**

Chapter 2- Meet 'n' Greet- Hogwarts Style

The group continued to walk until they reached Kings Cross Station. When they got there, the Weasleys ran over to another group of most likely wizards.

There was a boy with jet black hair and circular glasses, and a girl with brown, messy hair, who had an indignant look on her face.

"Ron!" they called, cheerfully at one of the redheaded boys. "Who's this?" they asked, pointing to the shadowhunters.

Ginny (the redheaded girl) stepped forward. "This is Jace, Clary, Isabelle, Alec and Simon. They're coming to Hogwarts with us this year," she told the boy.

The boy stepped forward, and shook Jace's hand. "Harry Potter. You must be Jace," he said. Jace nodded. "Jace Lightwood."

The girl stepped forward and greeted Isabelle and Clary. "I'm Hermione. Hermione Granger. You can call me Mione, everyone does."

Clary and Isabelle introduced themselves, and the group talked about being shadowhunters and wizards, laughing and getting along great.

Suddenly, the clock struck 11. Hermione gasped. "Harry! Ron! We're going to be late! Quick!" The wizards ushered the shadowhunters along.

Hermione grabbed Clary's hand. "Now, you've got to run through that wall to get to platform 9 ¾," she said. Clary gasped. Harry appeared to have just told Jace, Alec and Simon, and Jace looked over at Clary.

"Clary. Are you as freaked out as I am about running straight into a wall?" he said, grabbing her hand. She nodded. Harry laughed.

"Relax, it keeps muggles out, and you aren't human, so it shouldn't matter for you guys!" he said, brushing past Clary and Isabelle. Suddenly, his face went pale, and Hermione went over to him. "What's wrong, Harry?" she asked, and he brushed her off.

"We'll talk about it on the train." With that, he and Ron pushed their trolleys at full-pelt into the wall, and the went straight through!

Ginny and the twins, Fred and George, went next.

"Let's go, Simon!" Izzy yelled, calling him over to her. Simon looked worried. "Izzy, this is a _wall_. Generally, you don't run straight into walls!" Izzy rolled her eyes.

"When a guy in circular glasses with a wand tells you you can run through a wall, you run through a wall," she said. Simon looked at her incredulously. "Izzy, that made no sen-!" and Izzy pulled him through the wall, getting them across to the other side.

Mrs Weasley walked over to Alec. "You go next, dear." Alec glanced nervously at Jace. Jace shrugged. "Sorry, Alec, but you're up." Then, he and Mrs Weasley ran through the wall as well.

Jace turned to Clary. "If I die," he said, "you've got to make sure that you start a campaign for mangoes' rights." They ran towards the wall, preparing for impact, but it never came.

The other side of the wall was filled with teenagers dressed in all kinds of colours. They were all running around, and getting on a big train. Clary looked up and saw a massive sign saying, 'PLATFORM 9 ¾'. Above that, she saw it was 10:58. Hermione had said the train leaves at exactly 11.

"Quick, Jace, we'll miss the train!" she exclaimed, pulling him along to where the others were getting on the train. They boarded the train that said, 'HOGWARTS EXPRESS', and they found a carriage. Hermione and Ron were apparently prefects, and had to do patrols of the train, so that left the five of them sitting in a carriage with Harry, Ginny and a boy named Neville.

Isabelle and Ginny were getting on fantastically. "Quidditch is the best, you've got to try it," Ginny was saying to Izzy.

Clary turned to Harry. "So… what do you do at Hogwarts, really?" she asked him.

Harry had gone less happy after whatever had made him go pale. "It's a school for witches and wizards," he explained. "Where we go and learn magic. It's a good school."

"Will we be able to stay?" asked Jace. "We're not warlocks, or wizards or whatever."

Harry shrugged. "We'll talk to Dumbledore and McGonogall," he said. Clary had no idea who these people were, but she assumed that they were important.

Hermione and Ron stopped patrolling after a while and sat back down. Simon was talking to Neville about his Mimbulus Mimlbetonia, a moving plant sort of thing. Alec talked to Ron, and Clary talked to Hermione about all the classes they took at Hogwarts. Harry sat, silently looking out the window. He had gone all moody.

"Harry, what's wrong?" asked Hermione. Harry turned away. "You know what's wrong, Mione. And we can't talk about it around these people," he answered. Clary turned to Hermione quizzically.

Hermione sighed. "You see, in the wizarding world, Harry is the Boy Who Lived. One of the most evil dark wizards of all time tried to kill him, and he lived. He also stopped You Know Who, when he tried to kill Harry the first time. But at the end of last term, Harry witnessed You Know Who come alive again, but no one believes him. Harry's getting a lot of hate for it," she explained. Clary gasped.

"Oh, Harry! That's horrible! Well, the five of us are in the middle of a fight with my brother… he's half demon, you see. And he wants to burn down the world for power," Clary said meekly. Hermione hugged her.

"That sounds terrible!" she said. Harry now seemed mildly interested. "Your brother, you say?" he asked.

Clary nodded. "Almost white hair, evil looking. Your average bad-guy," Jace explained, butting in. Harry nodded. "Is his name Jonathan?" he asked. Clary nodded, dumbstruck.

"Yes, but everyone calls him Sebastian," she said. "How did you know?"

Harry turned away, grimly. "Had a feeling."

**A/N- so, Harry knows about Sebastian… how? Thanks for reading this so far! If you have questions, comments or want to tell me anything, just PM me and I'll get right back to you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hi all! I'm sorry if you're a are ally traditional potterhead because I'm changing it around a bit to a)make it shorter and b)to make it fit my storyline... Please enjoy!**

Chapter 3- Entering the Castle... Sorting and Mangoes

When the group arrived at the platform, the witches and wizards led them to carriages. Ginny delivered a squirming cat to Hermione that Jace hated on sight.

"I'm with you, Jace. I hate that cat," Ron whispered to Jace as they boarded the carriages. Harry stopped in wonder at the weird skeleton-like horses that were pulling the carriages.

"What are those horrible things, d'you reckon?" He asked Ron, who looked confused.

"What things?" he asked, shrugging. Clary walked up to them. "They're sweet, look!" she said, patting one.

A girl who they'd met on the train called Luna Lovegood, whose very aura yelled dottiness, stepped up behind her, handing a small owl to Ron.

"Ooooo new people," she said, fluffing Simon's hair around, making him wince. It was apparent that she was... different.

Hermione nodded from the carriage, introducing the newcomers. Luna curtsied. "I never had a proper chance to meet you. You seem like nice people," she said, cocking her head at them.

"What were you saying, Harry?" asked Ron, who was holding the small owl. Harry clearly looked confused.

"I was saying, what are those horse things?" Harry asked, approaching them slowly.

Simon stepped beside him. "What horse things?"

Harry sighed, exasperatedly. "Those horse things!" he said, agitated, pointing at the horses.

"I can see them!" Clary and Jace said in unison, boarding the carriage. Izzy nodded. "Me too," she agreed.

Luna's head popped out from behind her magazine.

"You're not going mad. I see them too," she said. "You're just as sane as I am," which was no comfort to anyone who could see them.

"What are they?" Izzy asked, stroking one. Luna leaned into her. "Thestrals," she whispered. This girl radiated crazy, so Izzy left it at that, and they all boarded the carriage, bewildered.

As they approached the castle which obviously was Hogwarts, Clary started to jump around.

"Look at it!" she said, staring in awe at the castle. "It's so pretty!" Alec shrugged.

"I like Idris better."

Jace was obviously admiring the castle, but too proud to say that he enjoyed the sight of it.

"Who's the Headmaster? Walt Disney?" he asked, receiving confused looks from all the wizards but Harry and Hermione. Obviously they had been brought up by humans.

Jace shrugged off the attempted wit, and they continued on the drive.

When they arrived at the magnificent castle, the shadowhunters looked up and around, much to the humour of the other wizards.

Harry ushered them over to an old woman, who looked strict and cross. She reminded them of all the members of the Clave. Not to be crossed.

Harry called to her. "Professor McGonogall!" he called, still ushering them over. She looked over at them and sighed. "Who have you got there, Potter?" she asked, looking over her glasses at the shadowhunters.

Harry and Hermione leaned up to her and explained who and what they were. Ron turned to Simon. "I'll leave it to them. I'm rubbish with words," he said, and Simon nodded. "Same, unless you count quoting Star Wars."

Professor McGonogall sighed and nodded. "They can stay for now... Who knows, we might need them in the future."

Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny jumped in excitement. So they were here to stay.

Harry lead them to the tables, and they sat down at one where everyone at it was dressed in gold and red. Jace smiled at the colours; his favourite.

Hermione turned to them, who were chatting with other wizards around them.

"You're going to be sorted now," she said. "They'll put a hat on your head and it'll tell you what house you're in." The five of them nodded.

Ron started talking next. "If any of you get put into Slytherin, I will personally kill you," he said, and they hoped he was joking. Hermione hit him, and he smiled sheepishly.

Harry and Hermione discussed something about a giant called Hagrid, and the others discussed the whole situation.

Clary buzzed, excited. "I really, really hope we're in the same house as our friends... I don't feel like making new ones," she said, looking at Harry, Hermione and Ron. Izzy nodded. "I want to be in the same house as Ginny. She's just like me, you know." Alec nodded. "I think being in the same house as the others would be handy," he agreed.

Suddenly, Professor McGonogall stepped up onto the stage with a stool and an old, shabby hat. The smallest kids began to line up, and then she placed the hat on their heads. Hermione pushed all five of them up, and they stared back at all the other faces, who were clearly as confused as they were.

Jace tried to keep his composure... But was miserably failing. People got sorted into four houses- Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. It appeared that their newfound friends were in Gryffindor, and Clary crossed her fingers, hoping she'd be one, too.

"Lightwood, Alec!" McGonogall called, and Alec stepped up on stage, blushing. The hat was placed on his head, and the wizards stared bewildered back at him. They were the oldest to be sorted.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat called, and he was presented with a yellow tie. He wandered over to another table, and the others knew they'd miss him.

McGonogall called the next name. "Lightwood, Isabelle!" And Izzy walked up to the stool. The hat had barely been on her head before it yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!" Izzy looked triumphant and walked back over to Ginny with her gold and red tie.

"Lewis, Simon!"

Simon walked up, had the hat placed on his head, and it yelled, "RAVENCLAW!" Clary was a bit upset that he was in Ravenclaw and not Gryffindor, but you can't have everything.

"Fray, Clary!"

Clary walked up to the stool, her heart beating a million miles an hour. The hat was placed on her head and she jumped as it talked inside her mind.

"Ahhhh... Another non-wizard. You're brave, girl. Quite... Powerful. I say... GRYFFINDOR!" And the hall erupted into applause as she exhaled and walked over to Hermione with her new tie. But the stress wasn't over yet. What would she do if Jace wasn't Gryffindor?

"Lightwood Herondale Wayland, Jace!" McGonogall called, almost choking on Jace's annoyingly long name.

He sat casually and composed as the hat was placed on his head. It began to talk to him.

"You're different... You've had evil in you, that's for sure. Maybe Slytherin..." Jace talked to the hat mentally. "If you put me in a different house to Clary, I will cut you to shreds... You could give scrap fabric a run for its money," he said, threateningly. The hat scoffed.

"GRYFFINDOR!" It yelled, and Jace smirked as he claimed his tie and took a seat next to Clary.

The ceremony ended, and Clary was so happy. She gave Simon a little wave, to the Ravenclaw table.

An old man with a long beard got up and began to talk.

"To our newcomers," said the man who was undoubtedly Dumbledore. "Welcome! To our old hands – welcome back! There is a time for speech-making, but this is not it. Tuck in!"

The tables were filled with delicious food, and Jace tucked into a plate of mangoes.

Clary laughed, politely eating a profiterole. Jace was clearly in heaven eating the mangoes. He whispered to her, "I love magic."

**;)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Matching Dreams?

As they sat in the Great Hall, and everyone was chattering, Harry's mind wandered, and he had the same vision he'd had at Kings Cross.

Voldemort stood in front of a boy, who had almost white hair and pale skin.

"Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern," Voldemort said, addressing the boy. He didn't bow like the other Death Eaters, but stood there. Clearly he did not think he was below Voldemort.

"Yes. And I wish to propose an idea to you, Tom," he said, even using Voldemort's real name. Voldemort waved his hand, signalling him to continue.

"I have a band of enemies," Jonathan stated. "And somehow, they have found their way to Hogwarts. I hear you are planning on killing another boy at Hogwarts." Voldemort nodded. Jonathan continued. "I suggest that we team up, and bring all of our enemies towards us. Working together would make it easier and more efficient for the both of us," he finished, and Voldemort laughed.

"You are not scared of me," he said waving his wand just because he could. Jonathan shook his head. Voldemort nodded, and Harry was suddenly back in the Great Hall.

There was no way he was going to tell the shadowhunters what he'd seen. It would stress them out for no reason. If he kept them away from Voldemort, then nothing bad could happen, right?

Clary, Jace and Izzy looked around the hall from the Gryffindor table. Alec had already made some friends on the Hufflepuff table, and was talking to them happily.

Simon was chattering to a boy Hermione said was named Michael Corner, about muggle/mundane video games and movies.

Izzy was still talking to Ginny about Quidditch, and how Ginny was going to try for chaser.

Jace chatted happily to Ron about how terrible Hermiones's cat was, whilst she rolled her eyes and talked to Clary about all the teachers at the table.

Then Dumbledore got back up to the podium and began to talk again.

""Well, now that we are all digesting another magnificent feast, I beg a few moments of your attention for the usual start-of-term notices," he said. He reeled off a few announcements that no one was really listening to, until he said something that caught the attention of all the students.

"We have had two changes in staffing this year. We are very pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank, who will be taking Care of Magical Creatures lessons; we are also delighted to introduce Professor Umbridge, our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher."

Professor Umbridge was dressed head to toe in pink. Jace leaned over to Clary. "She. Is. A. Unicorn," he said, looking at her repulsive pink outfit.

Dumbledore continued talking, but Umbridge coughed politely, making it obvious that she wanted to make a speech. To Clary, it looked as if Dumbledore wasn't a man you usually interrupted.

"Thank you, Dumbledore, for those kind words of welcome," her voice was high an annoying. "It's lovely to be back at Hogwarts! And to see all those smiling faces!" She reeled off into a long speech about her and the students being friends, the ministry of magic and professional teaching and blah, blah, blah. After she finished, Hermione looked annoyed.

"Do you know what she just said?" she asked Harry and Ron. They shook their heads. Clary took a stab in the dark. "It sounded to me like that thing, the Ministry of Magic, was going to change Hogwarts the way they wanted it," she said, and Hermione nodded.

"It means the Ministry is interfering at Hogwarts."

After that, they all got led off to their dorms. Ron and Hermione had to lead the little kids, so Harry showed Clary, Jace and Izzy the way to the Gryffindor common room. As they were walking, Alec and Simon caught up with them.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Simon said, excitedly. "Michael and I are going to play Wizards Chess later on!" he exclaimed.

Alec nodded. "And Justin Finch-Fletchy and I are going to talk about Quidditch!" he said, equally excited.

They separated again, and were taken to a room decorated with red and gold, obviously house colours. McGonogall called over the three new students, and they went over to her.

"Now, for your dorms, Miss Lightwood, you seem to have taken a shine to Miss Weasley, you you and Miss Fray will be in Hermione and Ginny's dorm. And Mr- oh, for heavens sake, Jace, which last name do you want me to call you by?" she asked,exasperated.

Jace laughed. "Herondale, so I'm not confused with the other Lightwoods."

McGonogall nodded. "Mr Herondale, off you go with Mr Potter and Mr Weasley."

They all separated to their dorms, saying goodbye to one another, and as they walked up the stairs, Clary saw some of the other boys getting in a fight with Harry over him being a liar. This must have been what Hermione was telling her about earlier.

But Clary was still confused on how Harry had know Sebastian's real name. It made her nervous to think that Sebastian might know where they were now, but she let go of the thought, hoping to have fun at the wizard school.

Clary and Izzy went up to their dorm, which was the same red and gold colours. Ginny jumped on her bed and gestured to two empty beds beside her. Hermione neatly laid her uniform out for the next day, and checked her timetable against Clary and Izzy's.

"I made sure we had the same classes, so you'd fit in and I could help you around," she said, and the girls were extremely grateful.

Izzy sighed, flopping onto her bed. "I am exhausted!" she exclaimed, falling asleep in her clothes.

Ginny was also asleep, and Hermione had gone to the bathroom to get changed. Clary sat on her bed, wondering what Jace was doing at that moment...

While the girls were falling asleep, the boy's dorm was anything but quiet. A boy named Seamus was arguing with Harry over whether or not he was lying about Voldemort coming back.

Jace tuned out, until something Harry said caught his attention. "Voldemort is back! And he's after all of us!" Seamus turned away, and Jace went over to Harry.

"Harry," he said, "What do you know that we don't?"

Harry took a deep breath. "Voldemort is after you and your friends, too. He's teamed up with Sebastian," Harry explained. "But you mustn't tell Hermione or Ron. Or your other friends, as well. It would worry them. This is my fight, and I think you can help me win."

Jace nodded and thought over this. Sebastian must know they were at Hogwarts. Must. Otherwise, why would he have teamed up with Harry's arch nemesis?

Jace pondered these questions into sleep, were all he could think about was how he was going to protect Clary.

Clary fell asleep fairly easily, but her dreams were disturbing her.

There was a pale man, with snake-like features talking to Sebastian. Her brother. She couldn't hear what they were saying, it was like she was watching them through a window, only hearing muffled sounds. But at the end of their talk, they shook hands. She had no idea what this meant, but it probably wasn't good.

She woke with a start, and looked at her watch. It was just after midnight. Ginny sat up in the bed next to her.

"You're awake," she stated the obvious. Clary nodded. "Bad dream."

Ginny pondered this. "Harry has been having weird dreams... About You Know Who," she said. Clary cocked her head. "I think I dreamt about him, too. He's pale, and looks a bit like a snake, right?" she asked, and Ginny nodded grimly.

"We cannot tell any of the others," she said. "It would only worry them. Harry has enough on his plate," Ginny said, pulling herself fully upright.

"I'd ask you what's with you and Jace," she said with a cheeky smile, squirming around in her blankets. "But I'm too tired. We'll talk later." She fell asleep, leaving Clary alone.

Clary drifted back into sleep, and saw Voldemort next to Sebastian, laughing as they tortured Harry and Jace.

**A/N I hope this is still interesting! If you have any ideas or plot line suggestions, feel free to PM me! I love suggestions! Also, if you start to find this boring PM me also. I don't ever want it to be boring for anyone!**

**pp7 xxoo**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Delores Umbidge Sucks.

The next day, Clary, Izzy, Jace, Harry, Hermione and Ron all were in the same classes.

Ron groaned. "History of Magic, double Potions, Divination, and double Defence! We get Binns, Snape, Trelawney and Umbridge all in one day!"

Going through their classes all day, they realised that History of Magic was like watching paint dry, Snape hated Jace possibly even more than Harry and Ron and Divination was the biggest load of waffle ever.

"Now just Defence to go... You reckon Umbridge will be as bad as she seemed?" Ron said, and Harry shrugged.

When they got to the classroom, Clary almost gasped at the plainness of it.

Umbridge greeted them, scolding them for their lack of energy. But she stopped scanning the room when she got to Clary, Jace and Izzy. It was as if as soon as she saw them she could hear "NOT MEANT TO BE HERE, NOT MEANT TO BE HERE!" screaming off them. She gave them a menacing smile and continued scanning the room.

She made sure everyone had their textbooks, and told them to begin reading. Izzy didn't know much about teaching magic, but surely this could not be right. Just textbook teaching? No practical? How would that help anyone?

Hermione spoke up. "There's nothing in here about using defensive spells," she said, scouring the chapter.

Umbridge laughed an annoying laugh. Clary wasn't the violent type, but she wanted to hit Umbridge just for laughing like that. "My dear, why would you need to use defensive spells?"

Other members of the class contradicted her as well. Clary spoke up too. "That's silly. What about all the dangers, and self defence?"

"Yeah!" Harry piped up for the first time. "What if we're attacked?" he asked, turning red with rage.

"Who do you think would want to attack children like yourselves?" Umbridge said, far too sweetly.

Harry mocked thinking. "Oh, I don't know..." Then Izzy spoke up. "Lord Voldemort?" She suggested, just as angry.

Harry gave her a look of approval. "Mr Potter, Miss Lightwood, Miss Fray! 50 points from Gryffindor. And see me after class with Mr Herondale, as well. Back to reading!" She yelled, then sweetening her voice again. They were all fuming.

"Now. You have been told a certain Dark Wizard has returned-" Umbridge stopped as Jace stood up.

"Seriously? Are you really going to tell us that he hasn't returned? Does no one believe Harry? Well, you guys are going to look like utter pansycakes when you realise that he wasn't lying," he said, angrily. Clary, Izzy, Harry, Hermione and Ron stood up too.

"MR HERONDALE! I will not tolerate naughty boys in this classroom," she said, walking close to Jace. "You can choose to be a good boy, and go the easy way, or you can be a naughty boy and take the long way," she said, edging closer to him.

"Easy ways are for cowards," Jace spat. Umbridge shook her head.

"You are silly children. DETENTION, all 4 of you," she said. "Now, as I was saying... This certain dark wizard has not returned. This is a lie."

Then something unexpected happened. A spark of heavenly fire flew off Jace, causing Umbridge to ignite. She screamed, running around like a headless chicken. The class laughed their heads off, wondering how Jace had done it. The heavenly fire hadn't ever done anything like this before.

Umbridge waved her wand above her head, and water flooded out of her wand, dowsing the fire. Magic water can erase magic fire, Clary guessed.

"Mr Herondale. Take this to Professor McGonogall. And take Mr Potter with you." She handed him a note, and Harry and Jace left, leaving the others nervous about their detentions.

Harry and Jace walked into Professor McGonogall's office, and she sighed, reading the note. "Is all this true?" she asked them.

Harry and Jace exchanged glances. "Is what true?" they asked.

"Did you argue with Umbridge?"

"Yes."

"Did you continue to argue after she said not to?"

"Yes."

"Did you tell Umbridge that He Who Must Not Be Named has returned?"

"Yes."

"Herondale, did you set Umbridge on fire?"

"Yes," Jace said, not a trace of remorse haunting his voice.

"Take a biscuit, boys."

They took biscuits.

"You two need to be careful. Potter, if you get in trouble with her, you're essentially getting in trouble with the ministry! Use common sense! And Herondale, if Delores Umbridge finds out that you and your friends are not wizards, we could all be in serious trouble." McGonogall said, pushing the biscuits towards them again. The bell rang loudly.

"She's given you two detention every night this week, and Clary and Izzy one detention. Please be more careful!" she said. "Now, off you go."

They left her office, not wanting to argue further. They headed back to the classroom to find their friends.

Ron and Hermione stood outside the classroom with Alec and Simon, murmuring cautiously.

"Harry. Jace." Hermione said, relieved. "Clary and Izzy are inside. Umbridge is talking to them."

Ron grinned widely, holding his hand out to Jace. "Well done, Jace. Setting a teacher on fire that everyone hates is bound to get you title of Most Mischievous Hogwarts Student," he said, congratulating him.

"Who has it now?" he asked. "The twins," Ron said.

Suddenly, Clary and Izzy walked out. Hermione quizzed them as soon as they got out the door. The group began to walk to the Gryffindor common room.

"She told us that she'd be keeping a special eye on us," Clary said nervously. Izzy rolled her eyes. "She's such a pain! Really, that's no teaching method!"

Hermione nodded, enraged. "I know! Completely ridiculous!"

Simon and Alec were granted permission into the Gryffindor common room with the others, planning to relax before detention with Umbridge. What ever it was, it couldn't be good.

**A/N Yes there was a small divergent reference in there... ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- An Unexpected Guest and the Power of Teamwork

They all sunk down into the common room chairs, exhausted from their first day.

Simon sighed. "Umbridge sucks," he said, grumpily. Jace laughed, and everyone looked at him, sideways. "Sucks? Cuz he's a vampire? Get it?" Jace explained, and everyone groaned. Jace sulked.

Harry left, and went to his dorm, and Ron followed. Hermione got up to start on her homework, and that left Clary, Izzy, Jace, Alec and Simon alone, who sat, recalling their days.

At 7pm, Harry, Jace, Clary and Izzy headed to Umbridge's office. There were 4 seats lined out, a piece of parchment and a quill at each. She was wearing another hideous pink outfit, and she gestured to the tables, urging them to sit. So they did, remembering McGonogalls's words of wisdom.

"I'd like you to write some lines. Write, 'I must not tell lies'. No more questions."

They set to work, but every time they wrote, the backs of their hands ached. The words were written in their blood, etched into their skin. They gasped.

The door to her office burst open, and a familiar face burst in, which all the shadowhunters were so glad to see.

"MAGNUS!" They exclaimed, happily. His glittery hair was damp with sweat, and he was panting.

"I'm sorry, Professor, but I require the presence of these students," he said, still out of breath. She looked furious, but had to oblige. The walked out of the office, following Magnus.

"Why are you here?" Clary asked, both happy and scared by his presence. This couldn't be good.

Magnus rolled his eyes. "What other reason would I be here than to protect you? Your mother seems to have adopted me as her pet warlock again," he sighed. "There are forces trying to get you, Clary. And you, Harry. Clary's mother has been talking to Dumbledore, and they both sent me here, so I could watch over you."

Izzy frowned. "How did you know there are things trying to hurt us?" she said, suspicious.

Magnus looked nervous. "McGonogall was... Attacked. We don't know who, but we're assuming it was Sebastian..." Clary gasped.

"So I'm filling her place as Transfiguration teacher." he finished, a tone offinality in his voice. "You better go off to your dorms... I'll see you around."

They watched him walk off, nervous about what was to come.

Harry looked moody. He seemed to get more and more moody as time went on.

They walked in nervous silence back to their dorms, wondering how they would tell the others.

When they got there, Hermione gasped, hugging Harry. "We heard what happened! That warlock, he's taking McGonogalls's place! Thank goodness you're ok!" she said in one breath. Harry smiled a little at her concern.

Jace rubbed his hand. Hermione frowned and walked over to him, grabbing his hand and observing it.

"Mione, I'm fine, really... It'll just take an iratze..." he said, wincing as she flipped his hand.

"She's evil," Hermione breathed, furious. Jace picked up his stele and handed it to Clary.

"I'll do you if you do me," he said, and she grabbed it. Harry, Ron and Hermione looked with wonder as they watched Clary burn the rune of healing onto Jace's arm.

"It's an iratze," she explained, smiling at their faces, remembering her reaction the first time Jace had given her a rune. "Shadowhunters use runes for heaps of reasons."

Hermione cocked her head. "Is that what all of the tattoos are for?" she asked, incredulously. Ron rolled his eyes. "Here we go. Next, she'll be in the library, reading every book on the Nephilim."

Jace took the stele from Clary and drew on her, then moving to Izzy. Their wounds were gone in a flash.

Harry groaned. "I wish fixing me was that easy," he said.

Clary thought about this. "I thought that only mundies could be turned into forsaken by using runes," she pondered. "I reckon it'd work on wizards."

Harry nodded, eagerly. "Give it a go!" he said, pain getting the better of him.

Jace shrugged. "I think it'll work," he nodded. "If he gets turned into a forsaken, at least we can call him the boy who lived then died...ish." Clary glared at him, taking the stele.

She carefully traced the iratze into Harry's arm, and he winced at the burning pain. Then he sighed as the writing on his hand disappeared.

"Add that to your resume, Harry!" Ron said, astonished. "Was the first wizard to have a shadowhunter rune drawn on him."

Harry laughed. It was the first time he'd laughed in weeks.

Ginny came into the common room, walking over to her friends.

"Hey all," he said, casually flopping onto a couch, grinning her head off. "Guess what Fred and George did?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "What?" she asked. Ginny laughed. "They put sliding potion down the halls outside Umbridge's office. She and Filch, the caretaker, went sliding everywhere!" she exclaimed, and the others laughed hard, too.

Jace's eyes lit up. "I'd like to team up with the twins... Imagine the havoc we could cause!"

Clary shook her head. "Not going there. Are you sure you're descended from an angel?" she asked, mockingly.

Jace mocked thinking. "I am an angel. The horns just keep the halo up," he said, grinning devilishly. Clary rolled her eyes.

Hermione sat for a minute. "We need to learn proper defence," she said. "So when this war comes, we'll know what's coming, and be able to protect ourselves."

Izzy nodded, eagerly. "That's amazing! Why doesn't Harry run a class? In secret!" she said, excited by the rebel of it.

Hermione nodded. Harry backed away. "Why doesn't Jace run it?" Harry said, grumpily. "Isn't he like, the best shadowhunter his age?"

Jace shrugged. "Some say best shadowhunter of all time, but whatever floats your boat."

Clary stepped in. "Why don't they both run it? They're both amazing," -Jace smiled triumphantly,- "and they've both been through a lot, so they can both run it."

Hermione nodded, standing in excitement. "Clary and I will be the organisation officers!"

Ginny turned to Izzy, who was almost her best friend. "Izzy and I will be in charge of equipment!"

Ron agreed. "I'll spread the word."

They all complied their hands in a circle, threw them up and exclaimed, "To fighting together!"


End file.
